Fragile Ballance
by cptevelyn
Summary: A half-breed is murdering other half-breeds, threatening the ballance between Good and Evil. Constantine, Angela, and a newly half-breed Chaz must do all that they can to stop it.


I was inspired to write this one after the movie. It's mostly character development, expanding on where they go from the end of the film. I borrowed the exorcism Latin from the novelization. I owe a thanks to a friend for suggestions. 

Enjoy! Please review!

Constantine: Fragile Balance

John Constantine leaned against the doorway of the old battered motel room as rain fell on the shimmering streets of Los Angeles. The door was propped open halfway as the lights inside flickered sporadically. He looked from the parking lot outside back to the desolate room enveloping him. Why do I always get stuck with hauntings and shit? He thought to himself as he strode lazily into the room, the mold stained carpet smashing under his feet. The hotel manager stood just before the threshold, cowering before it. The stocky, balding man peered in the room after Constantine, fear in his sallow eyes.

Constantine continued casually towards the tiny bathroom in the back of the room. He flipped the light switch on the wall up. Nothing happened. John sighed, and lifted the toilet seat cover up to reveal a ghoulish face staring up at him from the bowl. "You have got to be shitting me…" Constantine said, staring at the ghost. The apparition laughed demonically. Constantine chuckled. "Something tells me I'm not going to be able to get rid of you with Scrubbing Bubbles…"

"Go to hell, exorcist!" The floating head spouted, flushing the toilet of its own will, splashing John in the face.

"Been there. Trust me, it's better than living in a toilet. You'll like it," John undid his belt and slacks. He proceeded to take a leek in the toilet. The phantom fumed and immediately flushed once again, covering John in its wave.

"Okay," John said kneeling down in front of the bowl, "that was uncalled for…" He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and tattered jacket. He thrust his hands down into the water, cringing at the sight of the filthy Bowl and the ghost's protestations.

"In nomine Patris et Fili et Spiritu Sancti extinguatur in te ominus virtus diaboli. In nomine Patris et Fili et Spiritus Sancti extinguatur in te ominus virtus diaboli!" The ghost shook the throne hard, sending a stream of water at John. It forced John back causing him to hit the edge of the tub behind him. John leaped back to the toilet, and continued the exorcism. "Per impositionem manum nostrarum et per invoctionem. Gloriosae et sanctae dei genetricis virginis Mariae. In nomine Patris et Fili et Spiritu Sancti. El separatur a plasmate tuo ut num quam laedatur amorsu antiqui serpentes!" The spirit continued to fight John's attempt to release it from the holds of the human world. John kept his concentration well enough and the ghost began to fade into the depths of the bowl.

"In nomine Patris et Fili et Spiritu Sancti.extinguatur in te ominus virtus Diabloi per!" The splashing stopped. John faced the toilet seat, craning his head to examine his work. The Spirit had moved on. Constantine got up from his place on the floor and sauntered out of the hotel room. He passed the manager, raised an eyebrow at him and snorted. "Is… is it gone?" the man asked peering cautiously into the deserted room.

Constantine just continued into the night, letting the rain soak the toilet water off of his long jacket.

Constantine approached his black hurse, glancing around himself cautiously. Angela had pulled some strings for him at the precinct and gotten him his driver's license back. Without Chaz, he needed transportation and he really didn't have many friends. He sensed something otherworldly.

A hand landed on John's shoulder. He spun on his heel, fist raised, to see an old friend staring at him.

"What the…" John started, not sure what to say.

"I see you're glad to see me," Chaz said, smiling. "I know you probably have a thousand questions for me," he stretched and gave John a glimpse of a pair of flawless feathered wings as he unfolded them behind his shoulders.

"Get in the car," John said, "you can explain it to me on my way home." He patted Chaz on the back, about as friendly as a gesture he would ever give.

Chaz walked around the car and slid into the passenger seat. "Nice wheels," he said, glancing around. "Fitting."

"Thanks." Constantine started the car and stared at his friend. "So…" Chaz cleared his throat.

Constantine drove the car down the street, giving sidelong glances to his friend who looked upset. "Why exactly are you here?"

"Nice to see you too, man," Chaz stated flatly.

"So, you're an angel…" Constantine stated.

"Sorta." He shifted himself around in his seat. "Do you know how big of a pain in the ass these wings are? They keep getting in the way! I can't drive a car, dammit!"

"Are you supposed to swear?" John asked, chuckling.

Chaz looked annoyed. "Look, I'm here to help you. Could you stop treating me like a kid and just listen?"

"Sure, kid," Constantine grinned. He was having too much fun with this. He missed that.

Chaz glared at his friend. "Well just for that, I'm gonna have to break the bad news to ya." He shrugged and let out a sigh.

"What bad news?"

"A new threat to the balance. You think I came here just so you could pick on me?" He smiled.

Constantine chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised."

AN: Hope you liked! More to come! I try to write chapters with the next one ready when the previous is posted. I'll post a new chapter every week or so. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll post. Agreed? Good. :smiles:


End file.
